kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight?
is the twenty-second episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It is the debut of the Trailer-Hou, as well as the full appearance of Drive Type Formula after a glimpse of it was seen at the end of the previous episode. Synopsis Just as Shinnosuke had deduced, the bodies were of people the Roidmudes had copied in the past. Having avoided being defeated by Mashin Chaser after using a new Shift Car, Shinnosuke tries to see if there was anything left of his once righteous spirit. Also, Type Formula’s restrain on Shinnosuke’s body puts his life at serious risk. Go continues to insist on equating Roidmudes with evil and declares his intention of ending Chase as soon as he can. Meanwhile, the supposedly dead bodies stored at the morgue start crawling into the Special Investigation Unit's office. Plot Shinnosuke arrives at the Special Investigation Unit with an injured neck, as he confirms his theory that the five homicides are linked to the Roidmudes. However, that still leaves the question of why all five cases occurred at the same time. At the Drive Pit, Rinna is removing Medic's control on the Shift Cars, which are currently out of commission. Mr. Belt recalls Drive's first fight as Type Formula, whose power saved Kiriko and the Shift Cars from destruction. However, its Full Throttle finisher placed a strain on Shinnosuke's neck. Shinnosuke also thanked Go for passing Shift Dead Heat to him in the nick of time. Go, still not feeling at ease about Chase, leaves. Mr. Belt figures that they need to find a way to finish off the battle as Type Formula without any self-inflicting injury. Rinna states that she has made a new weapon that can handle the issue, but she is still stuck on the finishing touches. She is then reminded of the gift she received from Prof. Harley, believing that he left a hint inside. The gift turns out to be the Professor's home-made Harley Pies. At a medical inspector's office in eastern Kanto, dead bodies begin crawling out of their beds. Back at the Unit, five men appear in the office. Jun thinks that they want to get a driver's licence, but Kyu recognises them as the victims from the five homicides. Go and Kiriko try to fend off the victims, but Kiriko gets knocked out and carried away by two of them. As a victim attacks Jun, he throws all sorts of things at the victim, including Shift Wild, allowing Mr. Belt to sense the danger. The Shift Car penetrates the victim's body, causing it to burn and disintegrate into dust. Go chases another victim and throws his Signal Bike at him, doing the same thing to its body as well. Shinnosuke arrives at the Unit's office and inspects the scene. Mr Belt deduces that the bodies were copies created by Medic, which was how forensics believed that they died at the same time. Rinna is still fretting over her creation at the Drive Pit. Beneath a highway, one of the "victims" passes Kiriko to Chase, who then disintegrates all the remaining three victims. He is stopped by Go, who transforms into Mach. As Mach asks Chase how could he toy with human life, it undoes part of Chase's reprogramming back to its original state, causing Chase to put down Kiriko on the ground and step back in shock. As a confused Chase wonders what he has done, Medic appears and renders him unconscious. She sends her Reapers after Mach, who fights them as Deadheat Mach. After the fight, he collapses in exhaustion. He wakes up to find Shinnosuke and Kiriko, and tells Shinnosuke that Chase wants to fight him fair and square. Brain finds himself cornered by Chase at the Roidmudes' base. Medic exposes Brain's action of weakening Chase's firewall, as she reveals that she has increased Chase's destructive impulses to their highest level, allowing him to kill anyone that she tells him to. Brain begs Medic to forgive him, while Medic sends Chase after Drive. Medic reveals that she only let Brain live only out of consideration for Heart. Brain searches for his handkerchief, only to find that it has been taken by Medic, who throws it into the fireplace, causing him to suffer a nervous breakdown. Chase is on a killing spree, demanding to find Drive. Shinnosuke transforms into Drive and fights him, but is overpowered by Chase's Super Heavy Acceleration. Even with Type Dead Heat, Drive cannot match up to Chase's high speed. As Chase is about finish Drive off with Triple Tune, Rinna's new weapon appears and disrupts his attack, delivering Shift Formula to Drive. Drive dubs the new weapon the "Trailer-Hou". With the Trailer-Hou, Drive easily overpowers Chase and defeats him, resulting in his core being destroyed. The Ride Chaser is left at the Drive Pit's possession. As Rinna, Kyu, and Jun clean up the mess at the Unit's office, Kyu chides Shinnosuke for playing around with his new "toys". Jun stops Kyu from picking on the Shift Cars, dubbing them the Unit's guardian spirits. Meanwhile, on a rainy night, Kiriko finds Chase in a corner struggling with his injuries, much to her shock. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Dead Body: , , , *Crowd: , Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Formula, Shift Speed (once in Trailer-Hou), Shift Dead Heat, Shift Wild (in Trailer-Hou) ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Type Used:' ***Type Formula, Type Speed, Type Dead Heat **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach **Drive ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat **'Type Used:' ***Type Dead Heat *'Core Used:' **Chaser Spider, Chaser Bat, Chaser Cobra *'Tune Form Used:' **Triple Tune, Tune Chaser Spider Errors *Though the five murder victims are all said to have been previously copied by Roidmudes to assume a human form, only the one specifically identified by Shinnosuke (037's human form) in the previous episode had actually been seen before. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Viewership': 5.1% *'Closing Screen Shift Car' **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Car: Shift Formula ***This is the first closing screen to not feature any Signal Bikes, not counting the actual episodes, since the one just before Mach's debut. *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart (flashback), Brain, Medic, 034/Reaper†, 054/Reaper† **'Count at episode end:' 73 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': By using the newly finished Trailer-Hou and believing in all of your allies. *This is the last time Drive changes from **Type Speed to Type Dead Heat. **Type Dead Heat to Type Formula. *Final appearance of Mashin Chaser's Triple Tune. DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 6 features episode 21-24: What Can Be Spoken By the Irregular Dead?, How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight?, Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? and What Can Keep Mach Running? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. 91DzKGEtKbL. SL1444 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 2, DVD cover 91sIYrXq87L. SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 2, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「F1ボディでどうやって戦えばよいのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「F1ボディでどうやって戦えばよいのか」